Pirate Pooh
"Wheeee! This is fun! You should try it, Clocksworth!" —'Pirate Pooh', "Danger Away From Home" Pirate Pooh is a member of the Triple M Crew, and he mans the right cannon on the UFO. He is best friends with Butterfly Tigger. History ''Toy Island'' Pirate Pooh debuted in Season 2 manning the right cannon as a member of the Triple M Crew. His close friendship with Butterfly Tigger can be seen whenever the camera closes in on the Triple M Crew inside their UFO. In his first appearance, he is seen shooting the right cannon of the UFO at the Toy Island Crew. Although he always misses, his shots do get pretty close to their targets. He also makes a minor appearance in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph, where he is often seen playing a board game with Butterfly Tigger and Chef SpongeBob. Pirate Pooh reappears in Season 3. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, Pirate Pooh attempts to use his swashbuckler to fend off the Napoleonic Forces, but because it is just a toy sword it does nothing to faze them. He ends up getting kidnapped but is rescued by the end of the movie. In the Toy Island play, Pirate Pooh is portrayed using a cut-out of a parrot drawing. This is because the Toy Island Crew did not want to put too much effort into the Triple M Crew's character puppets. Pirate Pooh is depicted as very childish. He is always playing a board game, and whenever the others get into attack mode Pirate Pooh is still playing and does not realise what is going on around him before it is too late and their UFO blows up. Pirate Pooh plays a significant role in "UFO Fight". Using his right cannon, he is able to shoot at Monsieur Bonjour's UFO and ends up destroying their engine cooling tanks. This renders them unable to move for the duration of the battle in fear that if they need to retreat they will be unable to. He is seen celebrating their victory by drinking some soda with Butterfly Tigger. In "Bonjour's Brainwasher" he is kidnapped and brainwashed by Monsieur Bonjour, although in the end he is freed by the female characters. Pirate Pooh's late introduction in Season 4, first appearing in the seventh episode, is due to the Island being farther away from the past islands. He is later able to help ambush the Toy Island Crew during their expedition, as well as later fight against the Napoleonic Forces. Pirate Pooh makes an insignificant appearance in "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", where he only appears within the UFO. Pirate Pooh returns in Season 5 starting in the sixth episode. He wants to know more about the new lieutenant Flaggy and he even wants to become friends with him. He sometimes gets caught in Clocksworth and Apollo's traps that were set for Flaggy. In "French Interference", after Madame Tigre attacks, he follows the leadership of Clocksworth and Salamando and helps rescue the characters that were kidnapped. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! While Pirate Pooh and the rest of the Triple M Crew appear in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, they do not appear in as many episodes as in past seasons. Since the time allotted for them is about the same in the episodes they appear in, he has about the same exposure as he normally does. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Pirate Pooh appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as one of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions. He is the boss of Wistful Waters, and he fights with his swashbuckler. He can also throw bombs, and his parrot keeps Krinole away from Pirate Pooh physically. This portrayal clashes with his official biographies that state that his sword and parrot are both fake. ''Curtis Ball'' series Pirate Pooh is an unlockable playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is a default member of Team Mooster. He is an Attack type character, so his best stats are Attack and Recovery. However, he lacks in Reach and cannot swim. His special ability is Swashbuckler, where he takes out his sword and slashes the opponents in front of him, Injuring them. His friend ability is Plank Walk. Although he forces a friend to walk the plank, this lets his friend bounce up into the air and hop on the opponents' heads, giving them a good shot on goal. Pirate Pooh returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default character. Being classified as a Balanced type player, he has average stats all around, though he has good Attack in exchange for lower Air Time. For his campaign condition, he decides to play Curtis Ball to have fun, playing up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Pirate Pooh is a boss and rival in ''Toy Island Party! His boss minigame is Galleon Sabre Duel, which pits him against the players in a "king of the hill" style sword duel. He also appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode. ''Friends' Racing'' Pirate Pooh is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a middleweight character and drives medium sized karts. He gives a slight speed bonus and a slight acceleration bonus. He is unlocked upon clearing the Slush Cup on Mirror Mode. His personal course is Pirate Galleon, which takes place on his large pirate ship. There are two paths; one goes under the ship and involves going underwater while the other involves traversing the masts and involves gliding. There is also a kart body called the Pirate Hull, which resembles a pirate ship. It has high acceelration and off-road but poor speed. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Pirate Pooh does not appear in Friends' Kombat: United, though Prayer Bear uses his swashbuckler in two of her attacks. ''Friends' Baseball'' Pirate Pooh appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Moose Moosa Mooster's team. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Pirate Poohs are playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the real Pirate Pooh, they're made entirely of knitted wool, clothes included. He has buttons for eyes while his parrot has beads for eyes. Pirate Pooh can run quickly but cannot jump high. His weapon of choice is his trusty Swashbuckler, which is a quick-hitting melee weapon. His secondary attack causes his parrot to let out a screech, which can clear the area of opponents. Pirate Pooh's amiibo is part of Wave 4 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases Pirate Pooh's speed, attack power, and stamina for 30 seconds. Pirate Pooh's special costume decks him out in an admiral's uniform. ''Toy Island Tennis Pirate Pooh appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Butterfly Tigger. He is an All-Around character, with slightly better movement speed in exchange for lower shot power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Pirate Pooh appears as a Balanced type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available in all sports. He has a slight edge in speed and finesse, but is overall average statwise. As a computer player, he plays as a Loyalist, supporting his teammates at all times. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Pirate Pooh is said to be very childish. This can be seen in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph where he is often seen playing board games. It is also apparent in "Danger Away From Home" when he slides down a slide that is in Monsieur Bonjour's backyard and suggests that Clocksworth do the same. In the Toy Island play, his childish personality is exaggerated, as he is portrayed as often being oblivious to his surroundings during an attack when in real life he mans his cannon when necessary. Since he acts childish, he supports the claim that he is not really a pirate and is simply dressing up in a pirate costume, as not only is his sword made of styrofoam but also his parrot appears to be fake. Appearance Pirate Pooh is a Poohbear, so he has yellow-ish fur, black eyes and nose, and an ever-smiling mouth. His pirate hat is black with a red ribbon at the base, and it is adorned with a red feather. He wears a blue pirate's coat with yellow buttons over top of his signature red T-shirt. He also has a blue sash. He wears black boots and he has a green and yellow parrot on his shoulder. Trivia *In most episodes, Pirate Pooh's sword and scabbard can not be seen, but in episodes where he needs it, it is suddenly there. **In some cases, the scabbard isn't present until the moment before he takes it out. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters